This invention relates to surface effect vehicles, and more particularly to an arrangement for the supply of pressurized air to the air cushion of a surface effect ship of the captured air bubble (CAB) type having rigid surface-piercing sidewalls.
Prior art CAB surface effect ships derive part of their lift through increased pressure in an air cushion chamber defined by rigid sidewalls and flexible bow and stern seals. Chamber pressure is maintained by pumping air into the cushion, and must be continuously resupplied due to leakage under the seals. The sidewalls contribute part of the lift of the vehicle, but are primarily beneficial in effecting sidewall cushion sealing and in providing a site for mounting propulsion apparatus. The surface effect ship suffers a drag penalty proportional to the area of water in contact with the sidewalls, the drag increasing with the speed of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a surface effect ship having minimum sidewall drag, particularly in high speed applications.